Lets play
by Nutoriouslynameless
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are two opposites. Annabeth the popular player and percy the outcast loner. What happens if Annabeth decides that Percy looks like a good next target...
1. chapter 1

Percy Jackson. Tall, handsome, dark messy hair and the most impeccable green eyes anyone had ever seen. It was a wonder that he wasn't the most sought after guy at Goode high school, but even more of a wonder as to why he was at the bottom of the social food chain. Maybe it was because he was just a little too outgoing, or maybe the populars felt threatened by him. Whatever the case, it did nothing to boost his self esteem. Luckily he was 17, so this was the last year he would be spending at this school shaped prison. Although Percy wasn't a popular guy, he did still have two friends who would be at his back at a moments notice. First, there was Grover. Grover was a Rasta hat wearing goofball who, due to a bone condition, was on crutches permanently. He had known Percy since freshman year, and they had grown inseparable as the years went on. They shared many laughs and bleets (Grover had an odd way of laughing...) but none would have happened if Percy haven't first met Nico. Nico was the polar opposite of Percy. While Percy had a friendly and funny demeanour, Nico was quiet and stuck to the shadows.

The only time Nico would come out of his silent shell was alone with Grover and Percy. Percy and Nico were cousins and had always been labeled as the troublemakers of their extended family. Grover and Nico had gone to Elementary school together, so once they moved to Goode high, Nico had introduced Grover to his mischievous cousin and the three soon became unseperable. At the other end of the spectrum there was Percy's least favourite person in the world, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, oh how Percy loathed her. Sure she was beautiful, smart, and intimidating as hell, all traits Percy would use to describe his perfect girl if it wasn't Annabeth. You see, Annabeth was a player. She dated every guy at the school who she considered even remotely attractive. Sure she'd only date them for a week or two, and rumour was she wouldn't go farther than a couple hookups with any of them, but in the time she did date them they'd fall for her and fall hard. It made sense, she was the nicest person to people she deemed worthy of her attention. She even voulenteering as a tutor at the school, but she always chose the people she tutored and half the time it was just prospects for dating. Currently it was lunch at Goode and Percy, Nico, and Grover were sitting at their table in the very back corner of the cafeteria. Grover and Nico were discussing whose house the sleepover would be at tonight while Percy watched Annabeth prowl around the cafeteria searching for her next victim. Honestly Percy felt a bit bad for whoever she chose. The way that she minipulated people would almost be impressive if it didn't seem so mean. Percy knew that even people who had swore to never fall under her spell had caved and dated her and if she were to come to him-

"Hey perce"

Percy looked up only to be greeted with the sight of beautiful blonde hair to match a dazzling smile. He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey perce"_

"Annabeth" Percy said without much enthusiasm.

Even then Annabeth cracked a smile at the sound of her name coming from his mouth.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you guys today" she said while biting her lip.

Percy plastered on the most sarcastic smile he could muster and said in a cheery voice

"It's a free county isn't it?"

"Sure is!" She said back with a equally sarcastic smile on. Nevertheless she sat down and began to eat her food. Percy didn't like the way she ate, it seemed too mature, eating a single fry in three bites and using a fork and knife to eat a burger. He tried not to mind her as he stuffed fries down his mouth messily and ate his burger with two hands, letting the grease drop down his fingers. Even then he noticed his two best friends share a look before looking at him, begging a silent question. His eyes got a little darker before he nodded stiffly, giving them the answer they were hoping for. Almost the second he had nodded they were hopping up and bolting out the doors of the cafeteria to their next class. Annabeth raised her eyebrow but didn't comment on it, instead she turned in her chair so she was completely facing Percy.

 _Here it comes_ he thought.

"So Percy" Annabeth said in a hushed voice, as though this was a fun secret she was going to share, "I don't know if you know this, but you're quite the looker"

Even though Percy didn't want to let her words effect him, he couldn't help but let a small blush rise to his cheeks.

"Look Annabeth-" Percy began to say before getting cut off.

"Party, My house, this friday, bring your friends." She said with a warm smile before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria, hips swaying o so perfectly. Percy watched after her with a look of shock on his face. Firstly, becuase she had the audacity to assume he would want to come to her party. Secondly, becuase he had never been to a party on account of being, well, him. He started thinking about how great it would be for Nico and Grover to finally get out and meet some people. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense for them to go to Annabeths party. Not for the first time that day, a thought occurred to Percy. _I'm screwed._


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken all of 10 seconds for Percy to convince Grover it would be a good idea to go to Annabeths party. Nico on the other hand was a little more hesitant.

"She's just trying to get with you Percy, you know how she is. I'm just trying to look out for you man." Nico said frustrated.

"And I appreciate that Nico, but there's gonna be tons of kids there, I don't even have to talk to Annabeth if I don't want to." Percy said trying to ease Nico into the idea.

"Well, I guess if you avoid her it could be good for us to get out of the house" Nico admitted begrudgingly.

"Exactly! Thank you my man, you're the best!" Percy said relieved. After all it was true Percy didn't have to talk to Annabeth if he didn't want to. The only problem was, Percy wasn't entierly sure he didn't want to...

_linebreak_. 

To say Percy was nervous would be an understatement. _You've got nothing to lose_ he thought to himself, _it's not like there's anyone there who could like you any less_. Grover didn't seem worried in the least, but that was because his nature loving girlfriend Juniper was invited to the party and coming as well. Nico was in a similar state to Percy, although while Percy was getting ready to go, Nico was sitting on Percy's bed sulking a bit. They were currently in Percy's room getting ready. Percy's step dad Paul Blofis had agreed to let the boys borrow his Prius to drive to the party.

"Come on Nico, you've got to get ready sometime!" Percy said jumping on his bed, effectively disturbing Nico.

"Yeah yeah" Nico said lazily getting up.

Percy had decided to wear a dark green button up to match his eyes. Nico had decided to shock everyone by wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans. Percy looked up at him and rolled his eyes. Nico caught the look and shrugged, not particularly caring what the people at the party thought, but at the same time nervous incase there were any dating prospects at the party.

"Boys! Are you almost ready?!" Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, yelled from the kitchen.

"We'll be down in a minute mom!" Percy yelled back.

As soon as they were done getting ready and two of them had made their hair presentable (Percy was never the greatest at that) they headed to the kitchen.

"Now you boys be safe and have fun" Sally said warmly, waiting with the door open to let Percy, Nico, and Grover out of the small Manhattan apartment.

"Of course mom" Percy said smirking and leaning up to kiss his moms cheek, "when are we not".

Sally smiled knowingly at this looking pointedly between Percy and his mischievous cousin. Nico shrugged at Sally in a _what to do_ type of way. Sally gave Grover and Nico both hugs as they left after Percy out the door. Once they got to Paul's Prius, Percy took out the keys and unlocked the doors, climbing into the driving seat and closing the door. He waited for Nico to climb in the passenger seat and for Grover to climb in the back before buckling up, starting the ignition, and pulling out of the underground parking lot.

"You guys ready for this?" Grover asked looking between Percy and Nico.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Nico said, almost grimly.

Percy however remained silent, contemplating the question. Was he ready? Who could know for sure. All he knew was that he had his two best friends with him and right there, right then, he felt like nothing could bring him down.

"Hey Percy?" Grover questioned.

"Yeah G-man?" Percy said back.

"Juniper just texted me, do you think we could pick her up? She doesn't have a ride". Grover said

"For sure dude, just give me the address and we'll head over" Percy replied.

Ok, so now it was going to be Percy, his two best friends, and a protective nature loving girlfriend. Percy still felt pretty unstoppable.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so now it was going to be Percy, his two best friends, and a protective nature loving girlfriend. Percy still felt pretty unstoppable._

They had made it. Annabeth Chases party. First off, Percy had never seen Annabeths house so he didn't expect it to be so...normal. That was the best way to describe it. An average house. Sure it had two floors unlike Percy's small apartment, but it was still by all means a normal house. In fact, the only way that Percy knew it was the driveway to pull into is becuase it was littered with tumbling teenagers and enough beer cans to build a small island. Percy parked on the sidewalk a little bit away from the house, considering the fact that at least twenty cars were parked up and down the street. The four got out of the car, Grover racing to go around the side and hold Junipers door for her. Juniper smiled shyly at him and kissed his cheek to which Nico put his hands on his thighs and bent over making a hurling noise. Percy led the way up the driveway wondering weather or not he should knock on the door. Turns out he didn't have to becuase right as he got to the door a bulky blonde fell through and onto the ground outside. Ahh yes, Luke Castellan, someone who would no doubt be a bully to Percy if he knew that he existed. Luckily enough for Percy he was at the point of unpopularity that bullies didn't even have the decency to pick on him. He stepped over Luke's (hopefully) unconscious body and into the house. The inside was better then the outside, but not by much. There were people passed out the couch, on the floor, really there were people passed out basically everywhere you looked. if they weren't passed out it was likely they were making out, in fact more then half the kids were partnered up and kissing with heat. As Percy weaved his way through the tight entryway filled with people he wondered why he thought this would be a good idea. He eventually reached a table covered in red solo cups flipped or half filled with what was no doubt liquor. He turned to look behind him to see where his friends were but they were nowhere in sight. He figured what was the point of being at a party if u weren't gonna let loose a little. He turned back to the table and picked a cup at random with a clear see through liquid. He took a swig and recognized it immidiatly, vodka. Sure he had only tried it once but he used to smell it on Gabe's breath every time that...could you call him a man? Tried to speak to him. After all Smirnoff was Gabe's favourite. He shook his head snapping out of the memories before taking another sip of the foul tasting liquid, letting the warm burn crawl down his throat, hoping that it wouldn't be crawling back up in the near future. Just as Percy set the cup down he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He swivelled around feeling relived thinking it was Grover or Nico, but no such luck. There, in all her dazzling glory, stood Annabeth Chase wearing a mischievous smile.

"I've gotta admit, I didn't think you were coming perce" she said with absolutely zero surprise in her voice, "I sure am glad you did though" she said in a softer voice, saddling up next to Percy.

"Probably not my best decision was it Chase" he said taking a small step back.

"I can think of worse ones to make" she said once again stepping up beside him.

"Very funny Annabeth, but you know I'm not interested" he said wairily. He hadn't had much to drink but Percy knew all to well that he was a lightweight and didn't want to be caught up in Annabeths presence if things were going to go south.

"Oh come on Percy, don't you ever break a couple rules?" She said laughing a little. He looked at her bewildered,

"Have you ever met me? I'm a magnet to broken rules, you know that Chase" he said cracking a small smile.

"Alright then, come with me." She said in a daring voice. He was curious, but at the same time he knew exactly what she wanted and he didn't plan on getting played this easily.

"And where exactly would I be following you Annie?" He said in a teasing voice.

"The roof. And, by the way, no one gets to call me Annie" she said in a only half joking way.

"Alright, take the lightweight up to the roof after he's been drinking, my life's in your hands Chase" he said. Immidietly after this she grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the mess of people. Once they were about halfway up the stairs to the second floor they had to stop to move some guy sitting on the step. He turned his glazed eyes to Percy, looking between him and Annabeth before shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of "poor sucker" before returning to his seat on the steps. Once they were upstairs the crowd of people thinned to just Annabeth and Percy, although Percy did notice that three of the bedroom doors were closed... Annabeth pulled Percy into the first door on the left, which it quickly became apparent was Annabeths room. There was a bookshelf filled with novels and architecture books. The walls were gray and the room was impeccably neat. If it hadn't been Annabeth Percy might've felt embarrassed at the messy state he knew his room was in, but he knew that she hated anything imperfect so it made sense her room was this spotless. Percy made his way over to her bookshelf and picked up one of the arichitecture books _The Death and Life of Great American Cities. "_ Big architecture fan huh?" Percy asked placing the book back on the shelf.

"I'm nothing if not an architecture lover!" Annabeth exclaimed getting an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"This doesn't look like the roof to me" Percy stated trying to divert her from starting a 2 hour rant about what kind of arches are most important or something like that.

"Right this way sir" she said mock bowing and walking over to the one window in the room. It was small but not too small that a couple teenagers couldn't climb through it... Percy got a sneaking suspicion that he knew what was coming. Annabeth opened the window fully and expertly stood on the windowsill reaching up to something and pulling herself up onto the roof. Percy Leaned out the window and looked up, finding that the thing Annabeth had grabbed was a metal bar that had been built into the roof, probably by Annabeth or her father, that you could easily use to pull yourself up to a portion of the roof that was flat. When Percy pulled himself up and dusted off his pants he looked to see Annabeth already sitting in one of the two foldable chairs there. Percy took a seat in the other one and looked over at Annabeth, only to find her gazing off into the night. He followed her gaze and looked up at the sky, almost immidiatly losing his breath. The stars were out and sparkling, lighting up the night sky in the most beautiful way. Percy felt that the only way the view could be better would be surrounded by complete silence, rather then the faint thumping of music coming from downstairs. He glanced back at Annabeth to see her staring at him. When she saw him look over she blushed a little but didn't avert her gaze.

"Bring all the guys up here Annabeth?" He asked cracking a grin. She smiled back before replying in a smaller voice then Percy was used to hearing from her, "acctually you're the first Percy". Percy was taken aback at this. He searched her face for signs that she was lying but found none. Maybe there was a little more to this girl then he thought...?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: really appreciate the comments! This is my first story so it won't be great but hopefully it will help me become a better writer in the future. This will probably be one of the only authors notes I do in the entirety of this story because I like to leave you to get immersed in the world of the story. Just know that I am reading the comments and trying to grow from your advice!**

Annabeth had just admitted to Percy that he was the first person she had invited up to her roof, a fact that was currently bouncing around in his head and making him question who this girl in front of him really was.

"So what makes me so special Chase" he tried, although he was really quite curious about it.

"I don't know what it is about you but I feel like I can trust you Percy, hopefully I can." She said a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Look Annabeth, clearly I don't know who you really are, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just start dating you" he said a bit uncomfortably. Annabeth gave him a dead stare in the eyes for about three seconds before busting out laughing. Percy was confused but couldn't help notice how beautiful and natural she looked laughing. Annabeth had begun to calm down and was rubbing tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Percy, calm down. I wasn't going to ask you to date me! I was just wondering if maybe we could try at friends?" She said starting off loud and progressively getting quieter and shyer as she spoke, as though she was worried about his answer. Percy was always an open guy but he had seen the way she had manipulated other guys. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of one of her little games. However, Percy was quite an optimistic guy and he thought maybe, just maybe, she was really just looking for a friend.

 **Linebreak**

Percy and Annabeth hand just climbed down from the roof when they heard a crash from downstairs. Of course it was a party so there were bound to be some loud noises, but this crash sounded pretty severe. Annabeth ran downstairs and Percy sprinted after her. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they could see a huge circle of people gathering around. Annabeth and Percy pushed their way to the front, only to see Nico and Luke on the floor rolling around throwing wild swings at each other. It seems like Luke had woken up pretty riled up and had decided to pick a fight with the first person he saw. Unfortunately for Luke the first person he saw was Nico. Currently Nico, who was bleeding heavily from his face, was on top of Luke punching him into oblivion. Percy ran in and pulled Nico off him, luckily Nico wasn't giving Percy any struggle. Luke lay groaning and rolling on the ground moaning about how Nico was dead when they got back to school.

"C'mon perce, this party's dead" Nico said deadly calm. Percy flashed Annabeth an apologetic look before following Nico out the front door. As they walked out the door Percy looked back to see Annabeth on her knees seeing if Luke was ok. He looked forward again only to see Nico had stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and said

"Hey Percy you don't know where Grover and Juniper are do you?"

"No Nico not a clue, sorry." Percy said realizing he was supposed to give them both a ride home. He was about to turn back to go look for them in the house when Nico put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, they'll find a ride. We need to talk" Nico said before turning back and walking to the car. Percy followed feeling bad about leaving Grover and Juniper behind, but he also knew Grover lived less than a ten minute walk from where he was. Percy opened the drivers door, waited for Nico to get in, and pulled out. After about a minute of driving Percy turned to Nico and looked for the right words to say. Before he could come up with anything Nico talked for him.

"I guess you're wondering what the hell happened back there aren't you?"

"Well, uhhhh, yeah kinda." Percy said uncomfortably.

Nico sighed before starting, "listen, you know I wouldn't have done it without good reason. A little bit after we got there Luke came into the room and saw me standing there. He started going on and on about how I shouldn't be there and how Annabeth would never invite me. When I didn't leave he decided on a more...physical approach. It had only been going for a couple minutes when you showed up."

"Ok Nico. It sounds like you handled the situation as well as you could have, I've just got one question" Percy replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Nico said curiously.

"How good did it feel to punch that jerk" Percy said cracking a full on grin.

"Pretty damn amazing" Nico said mirroring Percy's grin. "By the way, where'd you disappear to? I saw you walk in and then I lost sight of you. I caught sight of you going upstairs holding Annabeths hand though. Please tell me you didn't do anything you shouldn't have perce" Nico said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Nico" Percy assured, "nothing happened, we just talked. She acctually doesn't seem like she'd be an aweful person as a friend".

"Just make sure you know what you're doing Percy, and remember that it's not likely she's only got friendship on her mind" Nico said warningly.

"Don't worry Nico, I know what I'm doing" said Percy.

The rest of the drive to Nicos house was in a comfortable silence. Once Nico was dropped off Percy returned home. He opened the door to his apartment as quietly as he could, considering it was fairly late. He was suprised to find the lights on and his mom sitting in her chair reading. She looked up with no surprise on her face, but a look of concern as she saw the blood splatters on Percy's shirt. He looked down realizing what she was looking and and opened his mouth to speak,

"Don't worry mom it's not my blood, it's Nicos".

"Oh, I see. How reassuring" she said sarcastically. "Now tell me what happened." So Percy explained about the party, leaving out anything that had to do with him and Annabeth. Afterwards his mom said she was proud of how he handled things and sent him to bed. He just knew that his dreams would be littered with images of his new friend, Annabeth Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Percy woke up feeling good. Hi gotta out of bed and hopped in the shower, not noticing that he was still wearing his boxers. When he got out he dried off and threw on some jeans, still oblivious to the soaking wet boxers. He found a shirt off his floor and put it on before walking out into the kitchen, only to find his mom cooking pancakes. She turned back to look at and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Percy looked confused so she said

"Have a nice shower Percy?"

He looked down and saw his jeans had been soaked through the area his boxers were. His face went beet red and he bolted back into his room to change into some new bottoms and boxers. He came back out looking flustered, but that look increased when his mom said

"So who's the girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mom" Percy said, although they both knew he was lying.

"Ok honey, whatever you say" his mom said knowingly. He went back to his room and finished getting ready for school. As soon as he was ready he dashed out of his room and out the front door, completely forgetting breakfast.

 **Linebreak**

Percy had just finished his last block before lunch and was still in a good mood. He walked into the cafetiria and went to sit down at his regular table. He was the first one there so he wondered if Annabeth was going to sit with him again. The next to join him at the table was Nico, then Grover. Percy was watching the cafeteria door when Annabeth walked in and he perked up. She looked over at his table and their eyes met. She seemed to contemplate something before walking directly towards their table. She stopped one table away and sat down next to a kid named Brandon. Brandon was a "handsome" guy who was the capitan of the school football team. The only problem was he was as dumb as a stack of bricks. Annabeth put on a sickly sweet smile before twirling her hair and talking to Brandon.

"Don't worry about her Percy, who cares about her anyway." Nico said trying to cheer him up.

"It's ok Nico, I don't care. Really I'm fine" Percy said. Right as he finished Annabeth stood up and grabbed Brandon by the hand. She dragged him out of the cafeteria, probably to go hookup in the janitors closet or something. Just before she left the room Annabeth looked back at percy, giving him a smirk. That right there was her fatal mistake. Percy had seen her seduce dozens of guys, and eventually he picked up on some of her strategies. One of the things he noticed she did was that if there was a particularly stubborn guy, she would try to make them jealous. One of the ways she would do this is by flaunting other guys in front of them, making them want what they couldn't have. It would've been genius on anyone but Percy. He knew she was only with Brandon to get him jealous. He decided to do something she had never seen before. He decided that he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

 **Linebreak**

Percy had gone through the rest of the day as normal, but now he was ready to set his plan into motion. He called up his friend Rachel Dare or the "Red headed nightmare" as he liked to call her. She was currently attending Clarion academy, an all girls finishing school. He told her about his plan and she agreed. The next thing he had to do was something he never thought he'd be caught dead doing, invite Annabeth Chase to hang out.

 **Linebreak**

Percy was sitting in math, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his teacher to dismiss the class. It was over in one minute but the teacher wouldn't let them out. The bell rang and Percy sprinted out, turning the corner and running right to the locker he knew belonged to Annabeth. Luckily he hadn't missed her and she was standing there, reaching into her locker. Leaning against the lockers beside her was none other than Brandon. Percy wasn't suprised in the least but threw on a suprised face anyway. He walked up and started talking to Annabeth

"Uhm h- hey Annabeth?" He started, thinking the fake stutter and pretend nervousness in his voice would be a good touch.

"Yeah Percy" she said as if she'd been expecting him the whole time, which of course she had.

"I was, well uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hangout today?" He said pretending he was really fretting her answer.

"Oh I don't know about that Percy. I think Brandon and I were going to hangout today...maybe next time?" She said apologetically. Inside Percy was grinning, this was going exactly as he had planned, but on the outside Percy pretended to be dejected and lowered his head saying

"Oh, yeah, maybe next time" before walking off slowly. "Wait! Percy!" Annabeth yelled not even ten seconds after he had left. She ran and caught up to him before saying, "I talked to Brandon about it and he said we could reschedule. So tell me, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I thought we could go to a movie tonight" Percy said cracking a genuine smile, though not for the reasons she thought he was smiling.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" She said giving him a hug and then ran off. _Yeah, my plan._ Percy thought.

 ** _Linebreak_**

Percy was sitting outside Annabeths house with a special surprise in the back of Paul's Prius. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his car and walking up to the front door. He knocked and almost right away Annabeth opened the door, as if she'd been waiting right there for him. Percy had to admit she looked stunning. She was wearing an orange shirt and skinny jeans, something that would look completely normal on anyone but her. He noticed how well the skinny jeans squeezed her figure, but apparently he noticed too well because Annabeth cleared her throat and he looked up blushing.

"S-sorry I was-" Percy began, acctually stuttering this time.

"It's fine Percy calm down" Annabeth said letting out an airy laugh. "Now cmon, lets go see this movie!"

"After you" Percy said bowing. Annabeth laughed and went to the car but not before Percy ran and opened her door. He wasn't doing this out of manners as much as he was hoping she didn't notice his surprise. She got in and he went back to his side and got in. As soon as all the doors were closed Percy said

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, I brought my friend Rachel along". He had to admit, the look on her face when she realized there was someone sitting right behind her was better then he thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Would you guys rather I do long chapters but take longer? Or do what I'm doing now. Shortish chapters that come out almost everyday?_**

 _He had to admit, the look on her face when she realized there was someone sitting right behind her was better then he thought it would be_

So now here they were. Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. As unlikely a trio as there ever was. Percy just kept imagining Annabeths face, and he couldn't help but crack up every once in a while. Percy's plan was simple, he would get Annabeth jealous by flirting with Rachel the whole time. He wasn't worried about leading Rachel on or anything because she was in on the plan. As a matter of fact, she seemed even more keen to do it then Percy was. They were just pulling up to the theatre and Percy was ready to start the charade. He parked in one of the spots closest to the theatre which was only open because they had arrived a half hour early. Percy considered not buying Annabeth her ticket or snacks, but decided against it becuase he just didn't have the heart for it. They all got out of the car and Percy saw Rachel shiver in the cool air. Percy didn't think she was really cold but he made a big show of covering her with his jacket anyway. Rachel looked up at him gratefully, or at least that's what it looked like to Annabeth. Percy however saw the mischievous look in her eye. They walked to the theatre, Percy in between Rachel and Annabeth with his arm around the former. Once they got inside Rachel shed Percy's jacket and he put it back on. They waited in line for the one large popcorn they were going to share and Percy got Annabeth raisinettes because she said she loved them. Hey, just because he was trying to make her jealous doesn't mean he had to be completely mean. He went and bought their tickets, they were going to see _the breakfast club_ which was only in theatres again because it was the twenty second anniversary of its release. It was one of Percy's all time favourite movies and he was excited when Annabeth told him she hadn't seen it. He knew Rachel had seen it because he had watched It at her home theatre at least a billion times. They took their seats near the back and Percy saw Annabeths face of distaste as Rachel leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. Annabeth reached into the popcorn at the same time Percy did and their hands touched. Even though Percy felt a shock run up his arm he figured he could use their hands touching to mess with her even more. He grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles on the back, to which she audibly sighed. He looked at her and then their hands, jerking his away quickly.

"Sorry I thought you were Rachel" he said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's alright, I didn't mind." She said sounding a little dissapointed. Percy felt bad so he grabbed her hand again. To be completely honest that wasn't the only reason Percy grabbed her hand again. He also was enjoying the feeling of electricity that ran through him when he held her and was hoping to get some more. Rachel gave him a look raising her eyebrow but Percy just shrugged it off. The lights went out and the movie began. Throughout the movie Rachel made halfhearted attempts to stick to Percy's plan, but they never worked because Percy was getting too wrapped up in how cute Annabeth looked curled against him, or how beautiful she looked laughing. Percy finally understood just how she got all the other guys to fall for her, and was starting to wonder how bad it would be to join her list of guys...

 **Linebreak**

The movie had ended and Annabeth couldn't stop gushing about how great it was. She talked about it all the way home and Percy listened politely, laughing at how animatedly she talked about it. When they got to her house they stepped out and Percy walked her to her door. They both just stood on the front porch looking into each other's eyes. Annabeth was the first to break the silence,

"Do you think you'd want to do this again sometime Percy?" Percy couldn't help but notice the way she bit her lip when she asked, or how her eyes were hidden under her eyelashes.

"Yeah sure" he said "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too. Really I did, thank you for taking me out." She said back dreamily.

"Anytime" Percy said, meaning it. He turned away from her and started walking away. He was about halfway to the car when she yelled

"Hey Percy! Do you think next time we could go out just the two of us? Not that I don't like Rachel". He found himself calling back exactly the opposite of what he would have expected to say

"For sure, it's a date Chase". What made him say that he didn't know, but the look of suprised on her face was more than worth it. He got in the car and looked at Rachel. Judging from her face he was gonna get a good talking to when they got back to her house...e

 **Linebreak**

Currently Rachel and Percy were sitting facing each other on Rachel's bed, and Rachel was grilling Percy on what the hell he was doing at the movies.

"I thought you brought me to make her jealous. Sorry perce but usually giving a girl lovey eyes and ignoring your "date" won't make her jealous" Rachel said with a mocking teacher voice.

"Cmon Rachel, I wasn't giving her love eyes" I said in a Whiney voice"

"Honestly Percy you looked like a little girl looking at some boy band. It was pretty depressing" she said laughing.

"Whatever. Seriously though Rach, what are we gonna do about me saying I'd go on a date with Annabeth?" Percy said in a concerned voice.

"Well Percy, i'd say "we" aren't going to be doing anything. _You_ however are more then welcome to plan it out. And before you say you don't want to go, save it. She seemed like a nice girl Percy. Just give it a shot and try not to get too attached, you know her reputation" Rachel said smiling. Percy figured there was no point arguing, besides, he was kind of excited for his and Annabeths date. Basically he was doing exactly the opposite of what he planned, and he was loving it.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth and Percy had been texting non stop all Saturday and had agreed that they would hang out the next day. Percy had just woken up and jumped straight into action. He hopped in the shower making sure to wash his hair really well. He was already picking the outfit he was going to wear that night and it was 10:00 in the morning. Annabeth and Percy had agreed to hangout at 6ish that night. The plan was for the two to just get to know each other, which made sense considering they barley knew anything about one and other. Percy found the whole being friends with someone he had hated with a burning passion thing strange. He realized that he had judged Annabeth a bit harshly. The only thing she ever did wrong in his opinion was play with guys hearts. The thing is, he wasn't sure it was her fault because she seemed to be unwittingly doing the same thing to him.

 **Linebreak**

Percy showed up to Annabeths house right on time. Annabeth was waiting on the porch with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Honestly, Percy used to think this was a look of arrogance but now all he saw was a beautiful girl with her signature smirk. For better or worse Percy knew that tonight would change his opinion of Annabeth forever.

"Howdy there miss Chase" Percy said trying and failing at an old west accent.

"Howdy to yerself mister Jackson" she said in an equally appalling accent, though Percy suspected she only did it to make him look like less of a goof.

"Shall we be on our way" Percy said holding out his arm. Annabeth linked her arm with his before relplying "we shall sir Percy, of the seaweed brain council".

"Ahh yes, my council of ever dimwitted patrons" Percy said starting to feel like an actual dork. As a matter of fact, the only thing that made Percy keep up with this odd act was the fact that it made Annabeth smile, which in turn made Percy smile. They got in the car and Percy pulled out, ready to take Annabeth to his favourite restaurant in the city.

"I hope you dressed nicely Chase, because this is a seriously fancy restaurant" Percy deadpanned.

"Percy!!!! You didn't tell me it was going to be fancy!" Annabeth said, or rather yelled, getting a look of panic on her face. She only calmed down when she looked over at Percy who was laughing hysterically. Annabeths face dawned a mask of realization as she piced together that of all the places that could possibly be Percy freaking Jackson's favourite restaurant, none of them had any chance of being fancy. Annabeth flashed Percy a dirty look, to which he held his hands up in defence and Annabeth grabbed the wheel to make sure they didn't crash. All in all it was a fairly painless ride. Percy started to crack up again once he pulled over, knowing what was coming next. He parked the car and stepped out with Annabeth. He waited for her to be beside him before starting to walk. The streets were packed with people going either way. There were neon light everywhere and restaurants all up and down the street. Percy saw the look of anticipation on Annabeths face as she looked around, wondering which restaurant could possibly be the one they were going to. Percy walked around a corner into a much less populated street that was still just as lit up with neon lights. He walked about halfway down the street hand in hand with Annabeth before coming to an abrupt stop and turning towards the street. Annabeth looked over his shoulder to see what he was stopping for and saw...a food truck. A. Freaking. Food truck.

"Hey perrrrcyyy" Annabeth said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Yes Annabeth" Percy said in an equally cheery voice.

"Why are stopped at a food truck" she said keeping up the fake preppy attitude.

"Becuase Annabeth my dear, this food truck happens to serve the best pizza in New York" he said cracking a full on grin.

"Annabeth rolled her eyes realizing he was just messing with her about the whole dress fancy thing. They walked right up to the front because there was no line and Percy ordered for them. He ordered two slices of pepperoni pizza (no he didn't ask her what she wanted) and gave the guy a wink asking for his usual side. The guy greeted Percy as if he were his son and although the sign said 3 dollars a slice, Annabeth saw Percy give the man 3 dollars total. Clearly Percy came here quite often. The guy came back with their pizzas which were in little cardboard boxes, and a little container which he gave to Percy and Percy slipped into his pocket. Annabeth grabbed a plastic fork and knife from the counter before Percy handed her pizza slice to her led her further down the street. He walked over to wall before putting his pizza on the ground and jumped up grabbing a ladder that was attached to a fire escape. He pulled the ladder down, picked up his pizza, and climbed up the ladder like it was no big deal. Annabeth followed behind, not sure if this was where Percy's apartment was or if they were on some random persons fire escape. Percy stopped once he got to the first landing and sat down, legs dangling under the rails over the streets of New York.

"I know the people who own the apartment, so you don't have to get worried about people being mad about us being up here" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth sat cross legged and put her pizza

Down before picking up her fork and knife and cutting of a piece. Percy was once again bothered by her eating habits and how _proper_ they seemed. He reached over and grabbed her fork and knife from her, stuffing them into his pocket. Annabeth gave him an incredulous look before he picked up his pizza ready to demonstrate. First he took out the small bottle that the man at the pizza shop had given it and dropped a bit of the substance around the pizza. He mixed it in a bit and Annabeth realized it must have been blue food colouring considering the pizza was becoming a light blue colour. She was wildly confused at why he was turning his pizza blue, and decided to ask him about it later. He started at the Tip and rolled the pizza up, effectively makeing a pizza burrito. He then stuffed it in his face, inhaling the thing in about three seconds flat. Annabeth started making a gagging gesture to which Percy just shrugged. After that Percy picked up her pizza and held it out to her, silently telling her to show him she had payed attention. Annabeth, always ready for a challenge, took the pizza and, with expert hand movements, rolled the pizza just as Percy had.

"Bravo" Percy said clapping, "but you still have to stuff that thing in your mouth.

"Sorry Perce but I don't know that I can be as barbaric with my pizza as you" Annabeth said eyeing the hefty mess of cheese, pepperoni, and probably a fair amount of grease that was in front of her.

"Cmon Annabeth, let loose for once in your life" Percy said egging her on.

"Once in my life?!" Annabeth said, "I'll have you know, I'm a very fun person when I want to be".

"Oh really Chase, then why don't you prove it" Percy said knowing he had won. Annabeth glared at him and then, without warning, took a massive bite out of the pizza, leaving only a small amount left. She took her time chewing, considering she had about a whole pizza in her mouth, before swallowing and letting out a groan.

"I get the whole best pizza in New York thing now" she said eyeing her last little bit wistfully. "To bad I can't have this last little bit.."

"Why not?" Percy asked, although in hindsight he wished he didn't.

"Becuase this" she said throwing the bit of pizza so it stuck to the side of his face. Percy looked dumbstruck for a moment before peeling the pizza off his face and wiping the remains bits away with his sleeve.

"Wow Chase, I gotta admit, I didn't think you had it in you" Percy said laughing at her antics. They laughed together for a bit before both swinging their legs over the side of the fire escape, leaning on the railing.

"So Percy" Annabeth said breaking the silence, "is there a reason you made your pizza blue?" Annabeth asked still confused as to what in the world that was about. Percy got a troubled look for a split second before smiling and saying,

"Short version is someone told my mom that blue food couldn't exist and so we both live a life of proving that person wrong".

"And what's the long version?" Annabeth said, switching to a hushed tone and scooting closer to Percy. He sounded uneasy when he said

"I don't know that I'm comfortable with telling you about that".

"Percy, I know we don't know each other well but I promise you, I'm not just trying to add you to my list or date you for a week, I really want to get to know you and become friends with you" She said completely dead serious. Percy looked her in her eyes and saw the piercing honesty shining through. Percy sighed and took a deep breath, not taking his eyes of Annabeths while he started talking,

"About 6 years ago my mom met this guy" he said seeing how Annabeth followed every word. "He seemed like a really great guy and they became friends. After awhile they started dating and he moved in. He was nice to me, but most importantly he was good to my mother. He payed for most of the rent and treated her like a queen. After 6 months he asked her to marry her and she said yes without a second thought. The wedding happened and everything was great, until about one month later. He started drinking all the time and made my mom pay for more and more of the rent all the time. After that he quit his job completely and dedicated his life to sitting at home watching TV and drinking with his buddy. Even after all that my mom and I tolerated him because he was still the nice man we met. It was only a couple days after that when the beatings started. It was my fault really, I had told called him out on his laziness knowing full well that he was piss drunk at the time. He hit me hard and left me stunned. For the next couple weeks it started getting progressively worse and worse. The moment I put an end to all of it was the day that he hit my mom. I could handle it but when he lay a finger on my mom I knew it had to end. I charged him but I guess he knew what hitting mum would trigger me to do because he had a knife... I still knocked him out but when the police arrived it was to one uncouncious man and one unconscious teen with a knife in his back. They took me to the hospital and removed the knife, giving me a total of 32 stitches. My mom had explained to the police all about how he had been beating me for weeks and about how he had stabbed me. He ended up getting 25 to life for his attempted manslaughter and my mom and I were finally free. I know he's gone it's just sometimes I get these nightmares where he comes back and their just so vivid." Percy said finishing his story. Annabeth who had tears running down her face wrapped her arms as tightly around Percy as she could and started crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Percy, how could he do that to you" Annabeth sobbed squeezing even tighter.

"It's ok Annabeth, I'm okay" Percy said into her hair hugging her back just as tightly.

"So was he the one who said blue food was impossible?" Annabeth asked calming down slightly, but still sniffling every few seconds.

"That was him" Percy said with a thin smile.

"I'm so sorry Percy, you really didn't deserve that. You're such a nice person I can't belive anyone could be so cruel" she said pulling away and grabbing his hand. They stood up and walked over to the ladder of the fire escape, climbing down. Once they got to the bottom Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy's waist and Percy put his arm around her shoulder. They walked this way, in a comfortable silence, all the way back to to Percy's car. They climbed in and drove back to Annabeths with her head on his shoulder and his eyes on the road ahead. Once they got to Annabeths house they both stepped out and walked up to the front door. Once they got there they turned to face each other, still not saying anything. Eventually Percy broke the silence by saying in a hushed voice

"I had an amazing night Annabeth, I really did".

"I did too Percy. I'm so glad I have you as a friend, I really hope we can do this again sometime" she said looking directly at his sparkling green eyes.

"Oh and if you ever meet my old step dad in 25 years, tell him to go to hell for me" Percy said smiling.

"I absolutley will" she said nodding her head vigorously, "you just have to tell me his name first".

"Oh right I guess I never told you. His name is Gabe, Gabe Ugliando. If you want to find him in a croud just yell smelly Gabe and I'm sure he'll come running" Percy said.

"Will do" Annabeth said in a quieter voice, stepping closer so there was barley any room between them. Percy's eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and then back up again, realizing they were closing space. She leaned up and puckered her lips, then she pressed her soft, beautiful, pink lips against him. He would have felt completely elated at the fact that she had just kissed him except he didn't because of one thing... she kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple of weeks Annabeth and Percy became unseperable. This wasn't just a figure of speech. If Percy had detention, Annabeth was there. If Annabeth was studying in the library, Percy was there. They were practiacally together 24/7 apart from the fact that they weren't sleeping together.

Percy had decided that he was just about done with being an outcast. Ever since Annabeth had started hanging out with him he had been getting picked on less and noticed more. Percy had even decided to go to the swim team tryouts and see if he could make it. He had used to go to Montauk beach all the time as a kid and swim, but he had never done it competitively. Annabeth assured him she would be there to cheer him on.

Although Percy was having fun and making lots of new friends, he found he was spending less and less time with Nico and Grover. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that him and Annabeth were usually together and the guys weren't so keen on her. Sure they were nice enough when they did have encounters, and they all still sat together at lunch, but they had been growing more distant. Grover had been spending a lot of time with Juniper where as Nico was going back into his shell and spending time alone...

 **Linebreak**

This is it. Today is the Goode high swim team tryouts. Percy had arrived an hour before the tryouts began. He wasn't nervous, at least not about swimming. Percy had never been too confident with his body, even though he was athletic enough, but after Gabe did... what he did, Percy had vowed to only show people he trusted what marked his skin.

Percy had been sitting there thinking about all the horrible things he had endured when suddenly, the doors opened and in came a certain blonde haired girl whose smile dropped from her face seconds after seeing Percy's face.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth said, a look of worry plastered along her face.

"Just nervous about making the team" Percy said attempting a weak smile.

"Percy, what's really wrong" Annabeth said looking straight through his facade.

"Annabeth, not right now" Percy said. Annabeth sat beside Percy and leaned her head on his shoulder. People had started slowly trickling in to the pool area, getting seats in the bleachers. All of these people were probably here to cheer on their friends. Percy had asked his friends to come too. He wasn't sure he could get through this meet without them here.

There was now 15 minuets to get ready for the tryout and Annabeth stood up, wishing Percy good luck and giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat in the bleachers. Percy went into the changeroom where all the other guys trying out were already getting changed. Percy changed into his swim trunks but kept his shirt off, deciding to take it off when he got out there. Percy looked at the other guys and saw some of them looked as nervous as he felt, while some of the guys were grinning like they had already made the team. Percy waited for other guys to leave before stepping out last.

seeing the bleachers hardly filled with anyone was reliving, but there were still about 20 kids there to watch the tryouts which was more than Percy had anticipated. He started getting panicked and scanned the crowds faces. He saw Grover sitting next to Juniper and smiled a bit before looking through the rest of the people. He saw Annabeth and his heart fluttered a little when he saw her smiling at him and giving him two thumbs up. Percy kept looking but nowhere in the crowd could he see Nico.

All of the kids had lined up behind their podiums. First they would have to do front crawl, then backstroke, then freeswim and come up on the other end. The schools tryouts were very straightforward so it was just whoever was fastest made it and the bottom five were cut. Percy, who still hadn't taken his shirt off, was scanning his opponents. He saw two that he could beat for sure and a few that didn't look like they would be much trouble, but Percy knew there was a chance that he was in the bottom 5 of these kids.

Two groups of 7 would be going and Percy was in the first one. The coach walked over to Percy and whispered in his ear,

"You're going to need to take off the shirt, Jackson" before walking back to his seat on the side. Percy saw everyone looking at him, waiting for him to take his shirt off. He once again scanned the crowd of people, and once again he couldn't spot Nico. Percy stepped back and got ready to run for the door, not prepared to do this. He had just taken his first step away when Nico opened the door, looking Percy in the eyes and nodding a small nod. Percy nodded back and stepped up to the podium, taking off his shirt. There were some gasps, some shushes, and a lot of silence. The coach cleared his throat before starting his count down,

"On your marks, get set, go!" And just like that they were off.

Percy hopped in the second he heard the coach say go, diving in as well as he could, Percy relished the feeling of safeness he got in the water. No peering eyes to look at his scars and judge him, just him and the water. Percy came up to take a breath only when he was halfway across the water. He was the second to reach the other side, although the others were close behind. He started on his way back, relishing in the fact that his whole body felt like it was a well oiled machine made to glide across water. He made it back to the first side in third place before starting on his free swim. Most the kids were now neck in neck except for 2 kids who were lagging fairly far behind. Percy pushed himself as hard as he could and finally made it to the other side, finishing his tryout. The only problem was he came third, so there was no guarantee that he would be on the team. For him to make it one of the kids in the next group would have to be slower then him. He went to the coach to get his time, which was 32 seconds. _Not bad for my first time_ Percy thought. He went over to his clothes quickly, making sure to hide his back as much as he could.

Percy was now sitting in the bleachers beside Annabeth, watching to see if he made it. When he first came over she was all excited and happy for him, but when they sat down she whispered in his ear that they

"Need to talk". They didn't pay too much attention to the race, only looking when it was the last stretch. Percy ended up making the team and beating two of the guys in the second group. One of them had gotten 37 seconds and the other 34. Grover had said that they were going to take Percy out to celebrate that night, and Juniper, Annabeth, and even Nico had agreed. Percy walked out feeling good, but also feeling exposed. All of the people there now knew that he had countless scars on his body...

Percy had told Annabeth that he would drive her to the pizza place that Grover had told them all to go to for Percy's celebration. As soon as they got in the car Annabeth turned to Percy. He looked at her and saw worry sprawled across her face. Without saying a word she reached over and hugged him, crying quietly. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes before softly saying,

"Were they all Gabe?".

"Yeah they were all him" Percy replied stone faced.

"Could-could I see them again?" Annabeth asked uncertainly. Percy have a curt nod before raising his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor of the car. Annabeth started tracing her hands over all the little scars and bumps that had been inflicted upon Percy over the years. Annabeth was also tracing her hands over areas with no scars, which Percy was confused at. She ran her hand up and down his toned stomach before remembering something.

"Hey Percy, didn't you get stabbed in the back by Gabe? Wouldn't that have left the biggest scar?" She asked curious. Percy turned ghostly Pale. He slowly started turning in his seat until Annabeth could see his back. There were very few scars back here except for one large one that dug straight into the small of his back. Annabeth touched it and Percy shivered, feeling her warm hands on his cool skin. He picked up his shirt and put it back on, feeling uncomfortable.

"Percy..." Annabeth started before he cut her off.

"Don't Annabeth. Today's been a good day and I want it to stay that way. Now let's go get some pizza!!" He said enthusiastically, although the pain in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my school right now is really overwhelming I'll be updating a lot slower for awhile until I get a break or a bit of free time._**


	10. Let's Play chapter 10

The group arrived at the pizza place with their spirits high. All of them were excited for Percy but also excited that they were finally getting comfortable around each other. Even Nico looked like he was having a good time. It seemed as though nothing could bring their mood down, but of course something would eventually...

After they had the aggressively average pizza and Grover made a huge show of eating a napkin when Nico dared him, claiming it was delicious and going for a second, the manager of the restraunt came out and asked them to leave because of their "rambunctious behaviour". They didn't mind though, they had their pizza and they had their laughs and, unfortunately, they had school the next day.

They all parted their separate ways, Grover going with Juniper and Annnabeth getting back in Percy's car. Percy was content to drive in a comfortable silence but it seemed that Annabeth had different plans.

"Percy...I'm sorry I asked you to show me your scars, I had no right to make you do that."

Percy looked at her dumbstruck for a second before saying,

"You didn't "make" me do anything. I _chose_ to let you see a part of me that I have been hiding for a very long time."

Annabeth had a trace of a smile playing on her lips when she realized that it was her that was making him open up. He drove her the rest of the way home, dropping her off and walking her to her front door. She kissed him once again, and once again it was on his cheek. He got back into his car with a blush marking his skin, feeling elated about all the events of the night.

As Percy drove home he didn't realize that it would be to the worst news he had heard in many years. He didn't realize that after that night his life would never be the same. If he had of known what was coming next he wouldn't have even gone home, instead he would spend as much time as he could with Annabeth. As Percy opened the door to his apartment he immediately noticed something was wrong. The lights were all off except for a glow he saw coming from the door into the kitchen. Percy walked towards the door and noticed a faint sniffling. He stepped into the kitchen only to see his mom huddled over the phone with silent tears cascading down her face. She looked up at him and he saw something in her eyes he had only seen years before, back when she was with Gabe. In her eyes Percy saw one thing that would forever be imprinted in his mind, a look of fear.

The first thing Percy did was walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. Then he asked something that he already knew the answer to, after all that Look couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Mom, who was that on the phone and why are you crying" he said as calmly as he could. Sally started shaking as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"It's Gabe, Percy. He's escaped from prison and left us a message in his cell. He scratched it into the wall beside his bed. The officer who just called informed me of exactly what it said. It said **Hide the boy Sally, I'm coming home."** She finished breaking down again. Percy figured his eyes now gleamed with the same fear as his mothers, but he tried to mask it with a stoic face, after all, he had to seem calm if he was going to comfort his mother.

"It's okay mom, the police are looking for him I'm sure they will find him before he gets to us".

Lies. Percy was telling complete lies and he knew it. Gabe knew exactly where they lived and he would be on his way there, ready to get revenge on Sally and Percy.

After about an hour of Percy and Sally trying to calm each other down Percy decided that he should go to bed and they would figure things out the next day. He went to his room and turned on his phone, going immidietly to his contacts. He scrolled through until he found Annabeths name and clicked the call button, waiting for her to answer. It took two rings for her to pick up, starting with a cheery,

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Percy momentarily felt better at hearing her voice, but then remembered why he was calling.

"Gabe's back Annabeth" he said in a dark and serious voice. He heard Annabeths breath hitch before she responded shakily,

"What do you mean he's back Percy? He's in prison."

And so Percy explain the call from the officer and the note that Gabe left them in his cell, and Annabeth didn't hesitate to respond,

"Well you and Sally should come stay at our house then, it's clearly not safe for you there". Percy was shocked, Annabeth was so willing to help even though she hadn't been close with Percy for very long at all.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that Annabeth" Percy said to which she stubbornly responded,

"I'm already texting my mom about it and she says she's going to contact Sally. Percy, it's not a big deal but you seriously can't stay in that house, not even for tonight. You should pack a bag because your staying over weather you like it or not".

Percy thanked Annabeth profusely for the offer, knowing that he couldn't possibly take, it before hanging up.

Not a minute later Sally burst in the door.

"Percy, pack your bag, Athena Chase has offered for us to stay at her house. I know we shouldn't be intruding but we can't take any risks with Gabe out there". Percy was not for the first time that night, completely shocked. However Percy jumped into action packing an overnight bag for his stay at the Chase household. _Well this is going to be weird_ Percy thought, knowing that weird wasn't the half of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy hadn't said a word on the ride over to the Chase household. He knew that it was because of a terrible situation that they had to go there, but he couldn't help feeling a little excited that he would be spending so much time in close quarters with Annabeth. If you hadn't picked up by now, Percywas developing a not so small crush on Annabeth that was very apparent to everyone around them. It was also apparent that Annabeth was developing a crush of her own, and shockingly enough, it was for Percy.

The Jacksons arrived at 8:30, a cold air rushing over Percy as he stepped out of the car. He had always loved New York when it was cold, the sharp inhale of refreshing air seemed comforting to him, but now all he could think of was the escaped prisoner that was sharing the very same air with him at that moment. A cold chill ran down his spine making him shudder, and without any further hesitation he walked up the farmiliar driveway, suitcase in tow.

He waited for his mom to catch up and helped her with her bag as well before knocking on the door. Almost immediately a tall, striking looking woman opened the door. She had a worried expression on her face and hugged Sally as soon as she saw her, speaking quickly about how they could stay for as long as they liked and how aweful she felt about the situation they were in. While she was doing this Sally began profusely thanking her for the hospitality she showed and how she wouldn't even notice that Percy and Sally were there because they would be helping around the house as much as they could.

While all this was going on Percy slipped by Athena and walked over to the girl sitting halfway down the stairs with a smirk on her face.

"Happy to see me, huh Annabeth" Percy said.

The smirk on her face disappeared as she started to scoff at the mere idea of being happy to see him,

"Yeah right Percy, because I totally want to be couped up with _you_ in my house all the time."

Percy then put on his own smirk and replied,

"Glad you can finally admit it Chase, everyone knows I'm the best".

"That was sarcasm! Why would I want to have some nerd around my house all the time" she said indignantly.

"Because it just so happens that the nerd you're speaking of is non other then the one and only Percy Jackson!" He said as though it was obvious.

"I guess some of us are just not as impressed by that name as others" she said giving him a pointed look.

"Well I think he's cool" Percy siad, muttering.

Annabeth took Percys hand and lead him upstairs. She once again took him to the first door to the left, and once again he stepped into the neatness that was Annabeth Chases room. Everything looked exactly as he remembered it, except for one small change,

"A blowup mattress. Really Chase?" He asked laughing.

"Hey come on, it's the best we could do with such short notice. Just be glad you're getting to sleep on any mattress at all." She said.

"Don't you have like, a full guest bedroom?" Percy asked, remembering her mentioning it sometime.

"Yes and that's where your mom is going to sleep" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"So your mom's okay with me sleeping in your room?" Percy asked knowing how strict Athena was when it came to boys.

"Oh she doesn't trust you for a second, but she does trust the fact that I could kick your ass if you tried anything I didn't want you to" Annabeth said cheerily.

"Point taken" Percy replied knowing it was all to true.

Then Annabeth walked over to Percy placing a hand on his arm, pushing her waist to one side, leaning up and whispering in his ear in a sultry voice,

"Maybe just do all the things I want you to do". Percy stuttered his reply,

"Uh, um..jeez hehe-" before Annabeth burst out laughing collapsing against Percy.

"oh my god! Hahaha you actually thought I was seducing you wow!" She said amazed that he could fall for that over the top performance. Percy looked unimpressed as he Moved Annabeth off of his arm and flopped down onto the blowup mattress that would be his bed for the next god knows how long.

"Not funny Annabeth, not funny." He said chuckling a little himself.

"Well it was kinda funny perce, at least the look on your face was" she said walking towards the door.

She turned back just before stepping out,

"If I really wanted to seduce you it would be way to easy" she said winking and leaving the room. _Man girls are complicated_ Percy thought, wondering if all the confusion was worth it. Although when he watched Annabeth walking towards the door, the way her hips swayed and her hair bounced on her shoulders, he knew that it was more then worth it.

 **Linebreak**

It was now 9:30 and the Jacksons and Chases were getting ready to sit down for a very late dinner, tired from setting up the guest bed for Sally and moving Percy and in Sally comfortably. Because dinner was so late everyone was just eating randomly around the house. All they had made was some quick kraft Dinner which, although not exactly up to Chase household standards, made Percy feel a little better about the predicament he was in. After all Percy loved his mac n cheese.

Once Percy and Annabeth had gotten their bowls of food Percy got Annabeth to follow him, going into her room and walking over to the window. He set down his bowl and climbed up, telling Annabeth to pass both their bowls up before climbing onto the roof herself. Percy grabbed a chair and handed Annabeth her food, once again looking up at the beautiful view Annabeths rooftop pad provided.

"How do you not spend every moment up here Chase" Percy asked in complete awe.

"I basically do perce. This is where I get all my homework done, it's where I come to read, hell it's even where I come to think. This really is my own little paradise" she said also soaking in the view. Percy looked over at her and said in a quieter voice,

"Thank you for sharing it with me". She looked back at him and remembered the situation that brought him there. She moved her seat closer to his and lay her head down on his shoulder, looking back up at the stars.

"Are you going to be okay with Gabe still out there?" She said tilting her head so she could look up at him, seeing him staring back down at her.

"I'll be fine, the police are out trying to catch him and I just have to trust that they can get him before he finds me." Percy said softly, "besides, if he does find me I'll have you there to beat him senseless" Percy said cracking a smile.

"I'll always be there Percy" Annabeth said in the most honest voice Percy had ever heard. She lifted her head and turned to face him. They both slowly started moving in and closed their eyes.

Just as they were about to kiss (on the lips for once) they heard a call coming from in the house of

"Percy! Annabeth! Desert is ready!"

They both paused for a second, opening their eyes and looking at each other. A couple seconds passed without them moving before Percy shurugged and pressed his lips against Annabeths anyway. _Fireworks_. That was the only thought going through either of their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: _thanks for sticking around with this story :) sorry for taking such a long break. Hopefully I can update more frequently now!_**

Percy woke up to the smell of eggs cooking, sizzling bacon, and an amazing smelling lemon shampoo. _Wait a second...I don't use Lemon shampoo do I?_ Percy thought. He then realized that his right arm was asleep. He tried to move it but couldn't because of some weight keeping it pinned. He finally opened his eyes and looked down, only to see a full head of beautiful blonde hair resting against his arm. _Annabeth!_ He finally realized pushing her off him in an unceremonious scramble to get away from her, my fully registering what had happened the night before. He heard a groan and then Annabeth abruptly sat up rubbing her head and looking over at Percy.

"Hey Perce, sorry I fell asleep on you, it's just you were so comfortable and...wait a minute, did you just push me onto the floor?!" She said realizing she had been rolled over and hit her head. Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously while trying to explain,

"Well you see what happened was I forgot about last night at first and I didn't realize..." he trailed off as he saw her staring at something. He followed her gaze and looked down, realizing he was shirtless and she was staring at his toned chest.

"That's alright Perce" she said distracted. He quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on, feeling uncomfortable about being so exsposed. Why was he shirtless you may ask. Well perhaps Annabeth and he had kissed and maybe, just maybe it had lead to a little bit more then that.

"Don't get all shy on me Percy" Annabeth said smirking.

"It's just you know, last night was a bit weird...right?" He said nervously. She shrugged like it was no big deal,

"I don't know if I'd call it weird, fun though!" She said before stepping past him to go to her closet to put a shirt on herself, seeing as she was only in a bra at the moment.

Percy was feeling weirded out by the situation and, realizing he would be staying there for the next couple of weeks at least, decided that he should go downstairs and leave this awkward conversation for later. For the time being he just wanted to satisfy the grumbling in his stomach that was loud enough to cause an earthquake. He stepped into the Chases kitchen, seeing his mother along with Athena cooking up a delicious looking breakfast that just made Percy's stomach grumble louder. He sat down thanking both the mom's for the food before digging in ruthlessly. After about a minute of stuffing his face he looked up to see Annabeth walk in, somehow still looking stunningly gorgeous despite having woken up only 10 minuets before.

She sat down beside him, sending him a sideways smirk before starting to eat her own food in a more civilized manner then Percy had been eating his. Percy realized they would need to talk about what happened between them and, checking to see that their parents were preoccupied talking to each other, leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Meet me up in your room after you're done eating, we need to talk". Annabeth nodded not looking over at him but just continuing to eat. Percy walked upstairs to Annabeths room and waited for he to come up.

Percy had already decided on what he was going to tell Annabeth when she came up. It was about ten minuets later when the door opened and Annabeth stepped in, starting to talk,

"Percy I get that you think last night was a mista-"

But before she could finish Percy pushed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers. Instantly she reacted, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back with the same intensity he was giving off. They continued making out while Percy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Percy then turned around and threw her onto his blow up bed before quickly pulling off his shirt and lowering himself onto the bed over Annabeth, once again locking their lips and entwining their limbs.

Percy rolled around pulling Annabeth on top of him, allowing her to break the kiss for a second to remove her own shirt before leaning back down biting his lip lightly and then resuming their passionate makeout session. Percy reached around her back fumbling for her bra straps, finally finding them getting ready to remove her bra before...Knock Knock Knock! The banging on the door startled them so much that Annabeth jumped up in fright and landed back on Percy's lap, causing him to grunt.

They both scrambled for their shirts and got them on just in time as Athen Chase walked in the room, confused as to why the pair both seemed out of breath and were completely red in the face.

"Your mother and I are going to get some groceries Percy, we will be back at 3, hopefully Annabeth can entertain you until then" Athen said with a undertone of suspicion.

"Thanks mrs. Chase" Percy responded trying not to sound to out of breath. She then stepped out not bothering to close the door. Neither Percy nor Annabeth botherd to talk until they heard Athena's footsteps descending down the stairs. Even then they just looked at each other laughing slightly at the situation they found themselves in. Without a word Annabeth stepped back over to Percy, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close before whispering in his ear,

"We've got 3 hours to kill".

The one thing Percy kept thinking was how he was planning on telling Annabeth he regretted the night before when she walked in, but something made him pick a different response...


End file.
